


Pink Lemonade

by bonkatomicpunch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mute Pyro, Pyro Uses Sign Language, Pyro makes killer lemonade, gay rights baby!!!!!!!, no plot just fluff lmao, rated teen just in case for language!, sweet and tender content, texas toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkatomicpunch/pseuds/bonkatomicpunch
Summary: Pyro checks up on Engie after he finishes a big construction project, reminding him to hydrate and take a break every once in a while.





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axtinguisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axtinguisher/gifts).

> HEYO this is a gift for my best friend @axtinguisher he loves this pairing (read: he loves engineer) and i promised i was gonna write something for him like a week ago so have some fluff!! love ya buddy <33 ur gay lol

"Whew. That right there should do it."

Engineer wiped the sweat collecting at the ridge of his goggles from his brow, allowing himself a sigh at a job well done. He had just finished up work on a dutifully crafted prototype of a new kind of wrench he had brainstormed up a couple weeks back, one with a slimmer build and sharper edges to take up less space in his toolbox and better combat Spies. The upper end of the wrench was also made of a newly discovered, highly flammable material; this was by design, of course, as a good smack to the noggin was already enough to send most of those mask-wearing bastards crying to Scout's mama, but one hit from this bad boy and they'd need more than just kisses to fix their boo-boos. His favorite firebug was always in close proximity, so he would definitely get ample use out of the new contraption he'd cooked up. Heck, they were still in close proximity for the past two weeks he'd spent constructing the thing, from basic concept sketches (they especially liked that part) to putting the final product together and giving it the finishing touches.

Where were they, anyway?

The tell-tale trot of familiar rubber boots gave Engie his answer. The wooden door to his cramped, sweaty workshop swung open, its squeaky hinges screeching at the pressure and reminding Engie of the fact it definitely needed some upkeep in the near future. Sure enough, Pyro stood in the doorway, a drab looking tray with two tall glasses full of pink lemonade atop it resting firmly in their gloved hands. They had taken the time to decorate their beverages, little blue umbrellas floating in the heaps of slushy ice that sat beneath the surface. They made their way towards their favorite Texan, using their leg to not-so-gracefully shut the door behind them as to deter any intruders.

Not that any of them would get far, mind you; Engineer was known for being an easygoing and earnest guy, but that absolutely has its limits. He hated being disturbed by anyone while he was working, especially on something as important as his latest project. Pyro was the sole exception due to them actually attempting to help rather than hinder the progress of his endeavors. They'd fetch him materials and unreachable instruments he needed from the top shelf (how did those get up there, anyway?) and sometimes whack hunks of unused metal in the corner with their Homewrecker (hey, it wasn't hindering anything, at least).

Engie smiled warmly at the sight, placing his tools down for just a moment to grab one of the beverages he'd been offered. "Aww, shucks, Py," he said as he went to take a sip, "You're too sweet." He hated to admit it, but he was pretty parched; he had the nasty tendency to forget to hydrate and eat when he was swept up in the process of putting together his creations. Thankfully, he had Pyro to help him remember. It absolutely helped that Pyro was a stellar chef and made most of the treats they brought him themself.

Hands now free, Pyro could finally communicate. _/Don't mention it,/_ they signed, squeezing past scrap heaps and papers alike to worm their way next to Engie on his bench. They pressed the side of their gas mask to Engie's cheek to "kiss" him, arms draping around the shorter man to hug him tight. They chuckled beneath their mask when they physically felt Engineer's cheeks flush cherry red at the affection. _/What'cha working on?/_

Engineer picked up his latest creation with the arm Pyro wasn't smushed into, careful not to smudge the new paint job he had just spent the past hour and a half perfecting. "This baby right here is the new wrench I've been slavin' away on, heh." Pyro's grip tightened as they rocked back and forth in excitement. "You helped design it, remember, darlin'?" He held it beneath the desk light so Pyro could get a better look, the shiny new toy glinting beneath the bulb like a treasure. "Couldn't have done it without ya, doll."

The lenses of Pyro's mask flashed in a way that conveyed awe and intrigue. _/Wow, really? That looks amazing!/_ They nabbed it from Engie's hands to inspect it carefully, running their fingers over its ridges and curves with unapologetic glee. _/This is incredible! Why's the top a different color from the bottom, though?/_

Engineer chuckled, taking another gulp of his lemonade. He pointed at the front end of the wrench and demonstrated which parts were made of different materials. "That bit right there's flammable! Since I've got a lovely little pyromaniac glued to my keester at all times, I figured havin' this end be susceptible to fire was the right choice." He couldn't see Pyro's face at the moment, but he knew they were beaming beneath that mask. He placed a kiss to the front of his favorite firebug's mask, sheepishly reeling back afterward and tipping his hard hat forward to hide his face. "Heh. I'm plum tuckered out from all this workin', though. My back's seen better days, that's for sure."

Engineer had learned to expect the unexpected from Pyro, but he certainly was shocked when they promptly exited their seat and followed that up by hoisting him into their arms, the shorter man chuckling and spilling a bit of his lemonade onto the floor during his ascent. "What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doin', ya little monster?" Engineer guffawed, receiving only giggling mumbles in response. Pyro opted to speak with actions rather than words (their hands were occupied at the moment, anyway) and started nuzzling their mask into his cheek, his neck, and his forehead, their beloved Texan still chuckling fondly in response.

"Two can play at this game, Smokey," Engie croaked, voice hoarse from laughing. He kissed Pyro back with a vengeance, clutching onto their shoulders like his life depended on it. The workshop was way too cramped for this kind of tomfoolery, so Pyro opted to carry the sweet little man in their arms out into the hall, smacking into walls and doors alike as they went. Engie wouldn't let up on his assault, tugging at Pyro's mask to get a better angle. His face was well past crimson, that sweet earnest smile Pyro loved so much plastered square on his rectangular jaw. Eventually, Pyro decided to fight back, nuzzling into Engie's neck and cheek, rubber on stubble. The man's short stature was certainly more of a curse than a blessing, but in this particular scenario Engie was thankful for his small size. If it meant Pyro could sweep him off his feet like that, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Their little game of smooching tug-of-war went on and on until Pyro eventually reached Engie's bedroom, grasping the red comforter and pulling it aside. They plopped him down onto the cozy linen sheets with a soft *poff,* following suit by clambering up beside the smaller man and snuggling up close to him. Their hand rested comfortably on his red collared shirt as it had many times before, while their head sat nestled between his jaw and his neck.

Engie let out a content sigh at the familiar warm sensation of his bed's confines, despite the fact he was still fully clothed. Pyro was huddled up close to him and certainly wasn't going anywhere. _Ah, well,_ he thought. _I need a nap anyway._ He gave Pyro one last kiss on the side of their mask, eliciting a small mumble of contentment from his favorite firestarter before shutting his eyes, finally taking a break from all the back-breaking work he had been ever so focused on before.

"G'night, sugar," Engie whispered as he placed his goggles on the nightstand beside him, using his other hand to pat the top of Pyro's head.

_/Good night, Dell,/_ Pyro replied in turn, snuggling up to him even closer. 

Even if it was accomplished in an unorthodox way, Pyro's mission was complete; they finally got their favorite hardworking Texan to take a break.


End file.
